Travel Event
Heroes must travel to new locations in order to undertake quests. All travel is done by referencing the campaign map on the back page of the Quest Guide. After choosing and setting up the next quest, players perform the travel step. Heroes always begin the travel step at Arhynn and must follow a continuous path to the chosen quest location shown on the campaign map. After completing a quest, heroes are assumed to travel back to Arhynn with more caution and less haste, so no travel step is necessary. HOW TO USE TRAVEL CARDS Before travel begins, the Overlord player may customize his deck of Overlord cards. He then draws his starting hand of Overlord cards—one card per hero. These cards are not played during the travel step but may be affected by certain events. These Overlord cards are the Overlord player’s starting hand for the upcoming quest, so he does not draw any additional cards at the beginning of the quest. Each quest location is labeled by name on the campaign map and is connected by paths with travel icons on them. When traveling along a path, players must stop at each travel icon. For each travel icon the heroes stop at along their way to a location, the Overlord player must draw one Travel Event card. He checks for the matching event icon and resolves the event. If the event icon that matches the icon on the map has no event, the card is discarded, and the heroes continue traveling. If the matching event icon has an event listed, the heroes must resolve the event before continuing to the next location. Some events include choices for the heroes to make. All hero players must agree when making any choices listed on the card. Any damage, fatigue, or condition the heroes suffer from events is carried over to the quest. Travel is not initiated between encounters of the same quest. From a narrative perspective the travel cards drawn during the travel event are small side stories or minor events that the heroes encounter on the way to the next main story quest. Sometimes the heroes have a choice: they may choose to investigate cries for help in the forest, may interact with hooded ferrymen when trying to cross the river, or converse with a witch along the trail. Other times the heroes are acted upon: bandits or spiders could ambush the heroes. LIST OF TRAVEL EVENT CARDS Of the travel cards released approximate 40% result in no event taking place. About 30% of the travel cards usually result in a benefit to the Overlord player. The remaining 30% result in straight benefits to the heroes or a choice for the heroes to either engage or not engage. Some travel event cards have effects for both the Overlord and the heroes. In such cases determining whom benefits the most is a matter of play style choice and the exact situation at hand. CORE SET (10 CARDS) MISTS OF BILEHALL (5 CARDS) CHAINS THAT RUST (2 CARDS) Category:Overview